


Koniuszki twoich nerwów

by pelle_kb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/pseuds/pelle_kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid odkrywa, że Emily Prentiss dotrzymuje słowa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koniuszki twoich nerwów

**Koniuszki twoich nerwów**

 _  
The call to arms was never true  
I’m medicated, how are you?  
Let’s take a dive, swim right through  
Sophisticated points of view   
_

Mieszkanie ofiary jest niewielkie i zagracone, a zakurzone kotary czuć kocim moczem. Reid co rusz potyka się o porzucone książki o pozaginanych rogach, wiklinowe koszyki i hebanowe figurki egzotycznych zwierząt. Na dywanie widnieją ślady krwi, która wsiąknęła też w pokrywający okładki i bibeloty kurz. Szeryf Johnson podrzuciła ich tutaj, a później wróciła na komisariat wypełnić jeszcze kilka papierków. Tak to zwykle bywa, jedna, druga, trzecia śmierć w małym miasteczku – z pragmatycznego punktu widzenia niewiele znaczące jednostki (ksiądz, gospodyni domowa i stary, zgrzybiały naukowiec; ale czy można patrzeć na ludzkie życie w ten sposób, kłaść jego wartość na srebrnej wadze i czekać, aż Ozyrys i czterdziestu dwóch podległych mu sędziów wyda wyrok?), a tyle szeleszczącej, białej papierkowej roboty.

Spencer zagląda do małej łazienki, pełnej starych akcesoriów i zwisających tuż pod sufitem spranych ręczników. Znajduje się tam także wanna na mosiężnych nóżkach; kilkadziesiąt plam rdzy wykwitłych na białej niegdyś emalii. Ciemnobrązowe smugi na ścianie sprawiają wrażenie, jakby stworzyła je ręka dziecka. Reid oczami wyobraźni widzi takiego małego, złośliwego chochlika, który tylko czeka, aż wszyscy odwrócą wzrok, a następnie sięga po krew/farbę koloru wnętrzności i zaczyna bazgrać po bladożółtych kafelkach łazienki. Agent potrząsa głową, stara się skupić na tym, po co tutaj przyjechali, nie na wizjach, które podsuwają mu przesycone narkotykiem tkanki.

Przez całą drogę tutaj Reidowi chciało się rzygać (myśli o długiej, srebrnej igle, która niczym rozpuszczona, lśniąca od rosy nić wsunęła się w jego żyłę i wpuściła w nią środek, który wsiąknął między bruzdy kory mózgu, a następnie z otchłani niepamięci przywołał jego rodziców, dzieciństwo i sceny, które najchętniej zakopałby głęboko pod ziemią), ale ma nadzieję, że uda mu się powstrzymać torsje. To byłaby kompromitacja (nie, naprawdę tak nie myśli; gdy ścigasz się z czasem i usiłujesz złapać mordercę, zanim ten dopadnie kolejną ofiarę, to jesteś niczym lekarz, który trzyma w dłoni pokryte sinymi żyłkami, wciąż bijące serce swojego pacjenta, tyle, że tutaj są nimi nieświadomi niczego z wyjątkiem własnej, spokojnej i wręcz do zrzygania, haha, nudnej egzystencji), ale w tej pracy zrobienie z siebie pośmiewiska to naprawdę najmniejszy z możliwych problemów.

Reid wyczuwa kolejną falę mdłości i sam nie wie, kiedy upada na kolana przed pożółkłą muszlą klozetową i zwraca wszystko, co zdołał wmusić w żołądek na śniadanie. Robi mu się ciemno przed oczami, a zapach wymiocin jest straszny, gorszy, niż wszystkie zakrwawione zwłoki, jakie Spencer oglądał w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Błędne koło, perpetuum mobile, które sprawia, że torsje się nasilają, a Reid zaciska palce na krawędzi sedesu i czuje, że za chwilę zwymiotuje własne serce. Wtedy ktoś kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu, odgarnia włosy z twarzy i wspiera podczas następnych, silnych jak ostatnie trzęsienie ziemi w San Francisco (4.2. w skali Richtera) ataków mdłości. Ręka gładzi go po plecach w matczynym, uspokajającym geście, a wtedy do Spencera dociera, że ma do czynienia z Emily Prentiss, _tą nową_ , ale chyba jednak nie do końca, skoro jest z nimi od tylu miesięcy i na własne oczy widziała, do czego zdolny jest człowiek (takie doświadczenie to najlepszy test i najlepszy chrzest, ha ha, nawet się rymuje, zupełnie jak żałość i śmiałość). Reid zamyka oczy (nozdrza kurczą mu się od zapachu własnych wymiocin) i myśli o tym, że jest już stracony, prowadzony na szafot, gdzie będzie przebierał nogami jak kura przed pieńkiem, który _widzi_ , ale którego nie może _wyczuć_. Wyobraża sobie, że odbiorą mu to wszystko: odznakę, broń, biurko, BAU, godność i resztkę szacunku do samego siebie — równie dobrze mógłby tu i teraz strzelić sobie w łeb. Po cichu liczy na to, że uwierzą jemu, nie jej, w końcu to on jest tutaj dłużej i przecież chyba nikt nie kupi tego, że ten dobrze wychowany (istny autochów, matka może i zdążyła wcisnąć mu do ręki kilka narzędzi, ale rozpracowanie ich działania należało już tylko do niego, gdyż choroba zdążyła połknąć ją niczym wieloryb Jonasza) geniusz mógł stać się zwykłym ćpunem, który karmi swoją krew, wszystkie te dostojne białe i eleganckie czerwone komórki silnie uzależniającym środkiem przeciwbólowym, prawdopodobnie przyszłym sprawcą jego śmierci. Prentiss wciąż jest nowa i nie zdążyła jeszcze wypracować sobie zaufania u większości zespołu, wątpliwe więc, by szala wiary przechyliła się na jej stronę (Mojżeszowi też nie uwierzyli od razu). Tak, Morgan ją lubi, ale Hotch jest wobec niej nieufny, wciąż pamięta i przeżywa to, co stało się z Elle.

— Proszę, nic nie mów Hotchowi — mówi Reid i natychmiast nienawidzi się za tę chwilę słabości. Prentiss nie komentuje, tylko wciąż tym samym, uspokajającym ruchem odgarnia jego włosy, a w pewnym momencie, niby przypadkiem, trzy jej palce dotykają policzka Spencera.

— Nie powiem — odpowiada wreszcie.

Reid odkrywa, że Emily Prentiss dotrzymuje słowa.

*

Jego opiekun na spotkaniach anonimowych alkoholików i narkomanów z szeregów FBI powtarza, że uzależnienie to wielka, rwąca rzeka, która zabija i wchłania wszystko, co napotka na swojej drodze, a gdy pokona już każdą przeszkodę, to zwykle uspokaja się i staje w miejscu (zazwyczaj wtedy, kiedy staje serce narkomana; alkoholicy mają zazwyczaj dłuższą przydatność do spożycia). _Trzeba stawić opór tej rzece_ , mówi, _zanim zniszczy każdy element twojego życia, który przedstawia jakąkolwiek wartość_. W wypadku Reida cały ten Nil, Amazonka czy Jangcy nie mają zbyt dużego wyboru, gdyż w jego karcie dań znajdują się aktualnie tylko dwie pozycje: matka i praca. Diana Reid nie wie nic o rzece, która podmywa zdrowie jej syna, gdyż sama żyje w szarej, przypominającej rozdwajającą się pajęczynę pieczarze schizofrenii, a gdy czasem, z rzadka, wygląda z niej na świat zewnętrzny, syn nie ma serca (i odwagi) wyznać jej prawdy.

Praca to zupełnie inna, bardziej drażliwa i paląca kwestia, która wypełnia każdą chwilę jego wolnego (haha) czasu, a także wszystkie krople krwi i pęcherzyki w płucach. Wciąż ma dokąd wracać (bo to do pracy wraca, do domu wpada tylko po to, by wziąć prysznic, przespać się i wskoczyć w coś świeżego) i wcale mu nie przeszkadza, że zaczął zmieniać się w Hotcha. Po nocach śni o chwili, w której odbiorą mu rolę w tym ich małym teatrze, wyszarpną dywanik spod nóg i będzie pełzał w prochu i pyle błagając, by mu ją oddali, że bez tego będzie jak aktor bez tekstu, czy zabłąkana podczas burzy owca. Później Reidowi śnią się też węże, wielkie, rwące rzeki, a także słona, morska woda, która pozostawia kryształki na jego górnej wardze. Kilka razy w tych wizjach pojawia się także Emily, która zlizuje resztki soli z jego ust, a następnie wkłada mu rękę do spodni, chwyta go i sprawia, że dochodzi, zanim Spencer zdąży chociażby pomyśleć o rozpięciu paska. Wcześniej może zmartwiłby się faktem, że w ten sposób śni o koleżance z pracy, ale w tym momencie ma tyle problemów, że mimo najszczerszych chęci nie widzi w tym nic złego (z Hotchem też mu się to zdarzało; jego szef wziął go w usta na jakiejś zbutwiałej przystani i doprowadził do takiego orgazmu, że Reid pół nocy przespał na wilgotnym prześcieradle).

Zwraca większą uwagę na Prentiss.

Nie wie, czy Emily to dostrzega, czy to on nie zauważał wcześniej pewnych rzeczy, ale gest, jakim zakłada czasem włosy za ucho (tak jak zrobiła to kiedyś jemu) porusza go w sposób, którego zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Widzi też, że Prentiss czasem obgryza paznokcie, ale tylko wtedy, gdy jest absolutnie pewna, że wszyscy patrzą w inną stronę (jego nie zauważa albo nie chce zauważyć). To, że rusza nogą, kiedy się zdenerwuje, także w pewien sposób ujmuje Reida za serce (ale to pewnie dlatego, że wie, jakie skarby skrywają te spodnie; w ostatnim śnie całował skórę w zagłębieniu pod jej kolanem, a ona wygięła się i wyszeptała jego imię tak, jakby to była modlitwa). Spencer żałuje, że Emily tak rzadko chodzi w spódnicach (i rajstopach, chętnie zobaczyłby ją w rajstopach).

Kiedy wreszcie Prentiss zaczyna dostrzegać jego zachowanie, Reid panikuje. Jest pewien, że agentka będzie od teraz dziwnie na niego spoglądać i w końcu złamie daną mu obietnicę i pójdzie do Hotcha albo Gideona (Spencer sam nie wie, czemu się oszukuje – przecież to oczywiste, że obaj wiedzą o jego nałogu).

Emily nic takiego nie robi.

Tak jak on jej, tak i ona zaczyna mu się teraz uważniej przyglądać. Wydaje się zaintrygowana i coraz częściej zdarza się, że ich z pozoru ukradkowe spojrzenia się spotykają. Zazwyczaj czekają wtedy, które pierwsze odwróci wzrok. Z sytuacji wybawiają ich zwykle Gideon, Morgan albo Hotch, którzy odkrywają coś nowego w aktach sprawy i mówią, że trzeba to przeanalizować (zupełnie, jakby mieli do czynienia z jakimś chemicznym zagadnieniem; Spencer nie bardzo wie, nad czym się tutaj zastanawiać, to, że w tym wypadku punkt A i punkt B zwyczajnie dają punkt C wydaje mu się tak oczywiste, że bardziej niż zwykle drażni go ich ślepota). Wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzało, ta wieczna irytacja, ale cóż, narkotyki to może i nie ludzie, ale i tak mają swoje prawa.

Reid zerka później, niepewnie i nieśmiało spod zbyt długich (cholera, te spotkania dla uzależnionych zabierają mu tyle czasu, że od wieków nie był u fryzjera) włosów (rzęsy zresztą też ma za długie, gdy mruży oczy przesłaniają mu świat niczym czarne, cienkie minifiranki) i napotyka spojrzenie Emily. W tym momencie agentka odgarnia włosy za ucho, co dla każdej innej osoby byłoby gestem najniewinniejszym z możliwych, a dla niego stanowi znak (znak*: znak jest to obserwowalny (postrzegalny) układ rzeczy czy zjawisk spowodowany przez kogoś (nadawcę, Emily, Emily) ze względu na to, że istnieją zwyczajowo ukształtowane określone reguły nakazujące wiązać z danym układem rzeczy lub zjawisk myśli określonego typu, oraz na to, że nadawca znaku postanowił wywołać tę myśl u odbiorcy znaku.), że właśnie zaszło coś bardzo ważnego.

Tej nocy śni już tylko o niej.

*

Czterdzieści procent małżeństw w Stanach Zjednoczonych kończy się rozwodem (stosunkowo najwięcej w Nevadzie, stan hazardu, kart i kości najwyraźniej nie sprzyja udanym związkom), rzadko się jednak zdarza, by oboje rodziców zostawiało równocześnie swoje dzieci (śmierć to kolejny z wyjątków – obowiązują ją zarazem wszystkie i żadna z reguł, ściśle trzyma się napisanego przez siebie kodeksu i nie przestrzega zasad, które sama stworzyła).

Kiedy Gideonowi nie wychodzi rzut kostką i jego pionek ląduje na polu z czaszką, życie wykonuje zwrot, którego nikt wcześniej nie mógł przewidzieć. Reida nie powinno to dziwić — w momencie, gdy jemu na kości wypadła dwójka, trafił na równobok z napisem „uzależnienie” i nie mógł się stamtąd ruszyć przez wiele miesięcy. Hotch z kolei coraz bardziej zbliża się do kwadratu z napisem „kryzys w małżeństwie”, a Elle już dawno wypadła z gry. Jason traci Sarę, wycofuje się i zostawia swoje dzieci na samym środku wielkiego, lodowego boiska, w drugiej połowie jednej z najważniejszych rozgrywek ich życia. W momencie, gdy Hotch również składa rezygnację, Reid ma wrażenie, że po kilkuletnim pływaniu w bezpiecznym prostokącie akwarium został nagle wrzucony na zdecydowanie zbyt głęboką wodę. Zimny płyn wypełnia mu płuca i znikąd pomocy, tym bardziej, że Emily ( _Emily, Emily_ ) też postanowiła odejść (Garcia mu to powiedziała, prawdopodobnie po to, by przygotować go na wstrząs, który tak efektownie rozmazał jej tusz i kredkę pod oczami).

Podobno hydrze po dekapitacji miało odrastać kilka, a nawet kilkanaście kolejnych łbów, ale tak się nie stanie w przypadku BAU. Nawet jeżeli w miejscu każdej utraconej głowy wyrośnie kolejna, to nie będzie już ten sam organizm, wymianie podlegnie zbyt duża ilość zmęczonych i zużytych komórek i rozkładowi poddadzą się też poszczególne połączenia pomiędzy neuronami.

Wychodzą jakoś z tego kryzysu, znajdują światełko w tunelu, blask latarni na najdalszym krańcu sztormu i źródełko w najgorętszym zakamarku Sahary, ale w pewnym sensie dla Spencera jest już za późno, jego własny świat uległ zmianie i to nie jest coś, co można naprawić tak jak zepsuty czajnik czy zniszczoną dziecięcą zabawkę.

Najważniejsze jednak, że Emily wraca.

*

Scena wygląda tak:

znajdują się w jego mieszkaniu (nie ma statystyk, które by mu zdradziły, czy to dobrze czy źle), on potyka się o własne buty, ale nie szkodzi, ona nie pozwala mu upaść i przyciąga go do siebie, całuje tak, że ma wrażenie, iż pękną mu wargi, dwie czerwone, napełnione krwią połówki wiśni. Później kierują się w stronę łóżka, Reid czuje pod pośladkami uginający się materiał pościeli, lekko kokosowy zapach włosów Emily i jej ręce w wąskich przerwach między guzikami jego koszuli. Sam wsuwa palce w zagłębienie między jej piersiami, a następnie pod czarną, koronkową materię stanika, która drażni skórę i sprawia, że ma ochotę zedrzeć go z niej (najlepiej zębami, ale to jedna z tych wizji, których nigdy nie wyniesie poza obszar fantazji), objąć ustami sutek i sprawić, że będzie prosiła o więcej.

Cięcie, gubią koszule i nagle Reid wraca do siebie, wskakuje z powrotem w swój umysł jak w idealnie dopasowane ubranie i widzi, że jego postać (zabrakło mistrza gry, który powiedziałby mu, czy dobrze sam siebie odgrywa) wpatruje się we własne blade, gładko przycięte paznokcie (przywodzą mu na myśl podcięte lotki u zamkniętych w zoo ptaków) na tle jasnej skóry jej brzucha. Bohaterka Emily (jest prawdziwą bohaterką, taką z krwi i kości – podbija świat na grzbiecie rumaka, miażdży bestiom kręgosłupy i przynosi do domu ich okrwawione łby, podczas, gdy on wiernie wypatruje jej powrotu) przygląda mu się w milczeniu, jej dłoń oparta na kościstym półwyspie jego biodra.

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta Prentiss, a na samym dnie jego żołądka rodzi się strach, że oto zepsuł coś, co jeszcze nawet nie zdążyło się narodzić, zgasił czerwone światełko żaru wśród szarych połaci popiołu, ale ona najwyraźniej dostrzega jego wzruszenie, bo pochyla się ku niemu i całuje go w usta. Następnie zakrywa jego dłoń swoją, troskliwie ją obejmuje i skierowuje ku dołowi, gdzie trójkąt ciemnych skręconych włosów kryje różową wilgoć i przypomina Reidowi te wszystkie sny, w których kochali się (zawsze blisko wody) i każda plama srebra smakowała solą. Ma wrażenie, że jej ciało, a może to jego ciało, w takich momentach naprawdę trudno powiedzieć, przewodzi prąd, wysyła drobniutkie impulsy elektryczne, które podnoszą włoski na jego ciele i sprawiają, że w chwili ekstazy neurony Spencera zamykają się niczym niektóre gatunki kwiatów nocą. Trzask, trzask, zaciemnienie i już jego iloraz inteligencji w wysokości sto osiemdziesiąt siedem znika pod ciemną kurtyną orgazmu, przygniecione jego pierwotną siłą, która zawstydza i każe się zastanowić nad sensem nauki, astronomii i tablicy Mendelejewa.

*

Kiedy Emily zasypia, Reid dotyka jej nadgarstka, delikatnie, stara się, żeby nacisk jego palców nie był mocniejszy niż muśnięcie piórkiem, i wsłuchuje się w puls, wyczuwalny, ciepły przepływ krwi pod skórą. Wyobraża sobie małe, ruchome wężyki żyjące w zagłębieniach dendrytów i pompujące czerwony płyn w kierunku serca, tam i z powrotem.

Kiedy Spencer zamyka oczy, myśli, że potrafi wyczuć iskrzenie między uśpionymi półkulami jej mózgu.

Po tylu bliskich spotkaniach ze śmiercią Reid nadal potrzebuje dowodów na to, że wokół niego znajduje się życie.

*

Spencer ma wrażenie, że jego świat, niegdyś nie mniejszy niż kula ziemska dla Magellana, zaczyna się kurczyć, przestają go interesować białe plamy na mapie i skupia się już tylko na archipelagach, które wcześniej odkrył. Nie porównuje Emily do żadnego kontynentu ani nawet do żadnej ziemi, broń Boże, wystarczy, że jego umysł nie potrafi zatrzymać się na takim przemyśleniu dłużej niż przez trzydzieści osiem sekund. Zmysły Spencera są wyczulone jak nigdy wcześniej, koniuszkami nerwów odbiera wszystkie bodźce tak wyraźnie, jakby ktoś wprowadzał mu je prosto pod skórę. Mózg, zamiast zaspokoić się tym, co ma, rozbudzony wciąż szuka nowych wrażeń, wszędzie, gdziekolwiek jego, Reida, nogi poniosą, wystarczy zwykła podróż metrem, kolejka w sklepie czy zimny wiatr, który porusza wystawionymi na ladzie kiosku gazetami. Spencer czuje się, jakby w jego ciele uwięziono szczeniaka, który reaguje żywo na wszystko, co jest kolorowe i wydaje dźwięki, gdy się chwyci za to zębami.

Emily właśnie tak na niego działa.

Nie jest narkotykiem, to bardziej zastępczy hormon, coś, czego wcześniej tak bardzo mu brakowało. Najciekawsze, że mimo tych wszystkich godzin, które spędzają ze sobą w pracy, wciąż potrafią zachować pozory i nic nie wskazuje na to, żeby zespół zaczął się czegoś domyślać. Gdyby przyjrzeć sie uważnie ich interakcjom w biurze, to większość prędzej postawiłaby swoje pieniądze na to, że Emily kręci z ich szefem niż z Reidem. _Nie mają pojęcia_ , myśli Spencer, gdy jadą na komisariat policji w Denver, a on ogląda własne paznokcie, jakby mogły powiedzieć mu, kto dokonał tych trzech obrzydliwych, uwzględniających wybebeszenie ofiar żywcem morderstw. Blaszki grzbietowe milczą, więc jest zmuszony z powrotem skupić się na aktach sprawy, brzydkich, szorstkich kawałkach papieru.

Później Reid idzie z Morganem zbadać zwłoki, dotyka poranionego nadgarstka ofiary i myśli o poprzedniej nocy, którą spędzili z Emily (głównie) w (w) łazience (łazience) w (-) jej (jej) (fantastycznego) fantastycznym (mieszkania) mieszkaniu z widokiem na Biały Dom i tysiące świateł skrzących się niczym złote ornamenty w jakiejś europejskiej katedrze z epoki baroku. Pili szampana prosto z butelki, jedli pieczarki maczanie w ketchupie (córka potężnej pani ambasador nie zawsze żywi się przecież łososiowym musem i jajkami z kawiorem), a później ona dosiadła go na krawędzi tej wielkiej, dziwnej wanny, której Reid nie zdołał jeszcze rozgryźć nawet z tą swoją fotograficzną pamięcią i kilkoma pożytecznymi dodatkami. Doszedł z czerwonym przecinkiem ketchupu w kąciku ust, ale mógłby go nawet nie zauważyć, gdyby Emily nie zlizała go z niego ciepłym, _jakże ciepłym_ , językiem.

Powrót do rzeczywistości, tyk, tyk, tykanie zegara, a od tamtej chwili upłynęło już kilka dobrych jednostek czasu (zależy jakich, zależy jakich). Derek patrzy na niego w dziwny sposób, trochę jak wielki, poczciwy bokser, który zobaczył właśnie coś, co go zaskoczyło, ale też niczego po sobie nie okazuje. W innej części miasta Hotch i Emily rozmawiają teraz zapewne z rodziną ofiary, _bardzo mi przykro, pani Ashleton, ale czy pani syn miał jakichś wrogów?_ , ona bezwiednie skubie pasek od zegarka i poprawia włosy, podczas gdy Hotch wpatruje się w tych nieszczęsnych krewnych zabitego, jakby to właśnie oni byli winni tej tragedii.

Reid nie wie, skąd biorą mu się te myśli.

Prawda jest jedna, a wygląda tak, że gdy wracają wieczorem do hotelu, a sytuacja wręcz wymusza na nich wzięcie jedynek, któreś z nich podczas kolacji udaje zmęczenie, (żadne oszustwo, w końcu zawód profilera wiąże się z naprawdę sporym debetem u Morfeusza) a następnie wymyka się do swojego pokoju (wtedy też wiadomo, gdzie będą spali tej nocy). Później Emily/Reid (zależy, które z nich zostało z tyłu) też znajduje jakąś wymówkę, by wreszcie móc podążyć śladami tego drugiego. Już za bezpiecznym schronieniem drzwi rzucają się w swoim kierunku, by jak najszybciej zedrzeć z siebie ubrania i dopaść dywanu/łóżka/prysznica, zanim tętniące w koniuszkach palców, małżowinach uszu i włoskach brwi pożądanie rozerwie ich na strzępy.

Prentiss zostawia czerwone ślady, odciski warg, na skórze jego szyi, a on wygina kręgosłup, zaciska palce na prześcieradle, a powieki drżą mu tak bardzo, że przez chwilę boi się, że się rozpadną. Dochodzi z jej ustami poniżej pępka i rękami na kościstych biodrach, oddycha głęboko, gdy czeka, aż świat przestanie telepać się niczym uwięziony w szklance motyl, a później podnosi się i pochyla nad Emily, mówi do siebie coś, czego nawet on nie rozumie, a następnie wsuwa w nią od razu trzy palce.

Prentiss wydaje z siebie taki jęk, że prawdopodobnie słyszy ich cały hotel.

Reid nie potrafi się (przejmować) powstrzymać.

Rusza dłonią i wpatruje się w tusz na rzęsach Emily, który zostawia cienkie kreski tuż poniżej jej dolnej powieki. Prentiss wypowiada jego imię, a wtedy on zostawia pocałunek poniżej wklęsłości jej pępka.

Tak mógłby wyglądać ostatni dzień jego życia.

*

Spencer kręci ósemki na brzuchu Emily. Nie wie, skąd mu się to wzięło, ale myśli o genach schizofrenii, uśpionych gdzieś w komórkach jego krwi i skóry, chromosomach wrażliwych na temperaturę i zdrowe odżywianie i tym, że mogą przebudzić się każdego dnia o każdej porze, a on nie będzie nawet wiedział. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że pewnych rzeczy nie może przewidzieć, innym nie może (albo też nie chce, ale to nie jest akurat jedna z nich) zapobiec, ale to nie znaczy, że jest gotów pogodzić się z tym stanem rzeczy. Wyobraża sobie jak jego geny strzelają miniaturowymi pociskami, z których większość to ślepaki, ale kilka leci dokładnie tam, gdzie powinny i zostawia nieodwracalne ślady na ściankach jego wrażliwych, aksamitnych tętnic.

Prentiss mówi mu o aborcji, której poddała się w wieku piętnastu lat. Włochy, zimny chów, nastoletni koledzy, tak jakoś wyszło.

— Gdybym wtedy nie usunęła, moje dziecko byłoby mniej więcej w twoim wieku — mówi kiedyś.

Reid całuje bliznę na jej biodrze, efekt starcia z psychopatą, który znęcał się nad porwaną przez siebie rodziną, a następnie kochają się na wilgotnej pościeli (Emily wylała wcześniej trochę czerwonego wina, raczej głupio to wyszło).

Spencer nigdy nie przyzna, jak bardzo jej słowa go podnieciły.

*

Tak naprawdę istnieje tylko kilka możliwych zakończeń.

Jedno, mocno nieksiążkowe, jest takie, że pewnego dnia to wszystko skończy się równie szybko jak się zaczęło i kilka miesięcy później nie będą już pamiętać, o co właściwie im wcześniej chodziło. Ot, zachcianka niedokochanej singielki, która w ramach odmładzania się wciągnęła do łóżka dwudziestoparoletniego, mocno nieśmiałego i niedoświadczonego faceta, a później, gdy pożądanie już minęło, wszystko prysnęło jak strącona ze stolika szklanka z whisky. Reid wyjdzie na skrzywdzonego szczeniaczka, który poszedł za kimś, kto okazał mu odrobinę uwagi i dał zawiniętą w lśniący papier kość, a na Prentiss wszyscy będą patrzeć jakby co najmniej kogoś zabiła. Nie, to zdecydowanie nie byłoby najlepsze zakończenie.

Drugie, mocno romantyczne, przewiduje spontaniczne, gorączkowe pakowanie walizek, tu jej szczoteczka do zębów, tu jego bielizna, tam zaczytany Vonnegut, opakowanie podpasek, pudełko prezerwatyw i przewiązany sznurkiem plik listów od matki, których nigdy nie wyrzucił (to takie słodkie, prawda? Jest ciekaw, czy Emily też tak uważa). Brak czasu na seks, _Spencer, czy wziąłeś bilety?_ , zawsze była bardziej praktyczna od niego, twardo stojąca na ziemi Emily Prentiss, jego ciemnowłosa bogini. Samolot do Londynu/Paryża/Bangkoku, niekończące się możliwości i tylko z rzadka te długie, ciemne sny o mordercach, których _nie_ złapią. W tych godzinach, w szczelinach między drugą a trzecią, jest się zupełnie samotnym i nic nie daje wyciąganie ręki ku drugiej stronie łóżka – zimno, smutek i sztywna, nieużywana pościel.

Czasem, w tej wersji, wyczuwa w nocy ciepłą, wilgotną plamę na materacu obok, włącza światło, przeciera zaspane oczy i zamiera, gdy w miejscu, w którym wcześniej spała Emily, dostrzega wielki, czerwony kwiat śmierci. Krew jest wciąż ciepła, a on nie wie, jakim cudem w prześcieradło zaplątał się wielki, myśliwski nóż z obitą skórą rękojeścią. _Niewieniewieniewieniemakrwawegopojęcia_.

Trzecie, mocno dramatyczne, w karcie dań zawiera mnóstwo ołowiu, krwawe wino, niespodziewany ból i kulę, która włazi głęboko pod skórę i niczym natrętny pasożyt wpija się w organy wewnętrzne i wysysa z nich wszystko, czego nie zabrały jeszcze miesiące bezsenności i codziennej walki z wytworami ciemnych kart ludzkiej wyobraźni.

Czwarte nie jest zakończeniem samym w sobie, ale wlicza się w nie więcej zmysłowego (co za straszne słowo; czy istnieje w ogóle coś, co człowiek może zrobić bez ich udziału, wliczając w to intuicję i wyobraźnię, najprawdziwsze szóste zmysły) seksu w zacisznych motelach, wielkiej wannie w jej apartamencie i w jego samochodzie zaparkowanym w samym rogu dziesięciopoziomowego parkingu. W tej alternatywie zakończenie tak właściwie nie istnieje, gdyż płynnie przechodzi w początek czegoś, czego żadne z nich nie jest teraz w stanie przewidzieć.

Piąte wyrwane jest z horroru albo jakiegoś melodramatu (pomieszane jest za to z drugim, szkarłatnym sen szaleńca), w którym owładnięty chorobą psychiczną delikwent zaczyna zabijać/krzywdzić innych ludzi, a ukochana (to chyba jednak za mocne słowo) nie jest w stanie go uratować. Strasznie to seksistowskie, swoją drogą, dlaczego zwykle w takich filmach to facet jest tym, który wariuje, a kobieta rozdygotaną, niezdolną do niczego galaretą?

Pewne rzeczy są zwyczajnie niesprawiedliwe.

W tym jednak momencie, w tej zastygłej w czasie, złapanej w sieć rozważań (sekunda nie przeminie dopóki nie skończymy o niej rozmyślać, jakże mogłoby być inaczej?) jednostce czasu wszystkie te wizje są tylko sztywnymi kartonikami w cylindrze przeznaczenia, czekającymi, aż wyciągnie je magik albo spragniony rozrywki widz. Zegar tyka, ale jest daleko, daleko poza zasięgiem ich wilgotnych, zestresowanych dłoni, więc jedynym, co pozostaje, jest _sensensensen_.

Przynajmniej dopóki nie okaże się rzeczywistością.


End file.
